The Librarians and the Seductress
by RedL2013
Summary: The unexpected detachment of the library from the world forced her out of it and now she needed to find her way in it again. However, when she found the annex she met someone she thought she would never meet again. For so long she thought he was dead and now he is there right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1: The Seductress

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1: The Seductress

It was just a couple of minutes after the representatives of the conclave left when the door bell of the annex rang. The librarians and the guardian all look at each other with confusion on their faces. They just finished a very exhausting conclave and now there's another visitor on their door.

They all went to the door and stayed behind Flyn who slowly opened the door. "Hello!" Said a cheery voice right after door was fully opened. "I'm the library!" She added and all of them was stunned unable to saying anything or do anything. And so she let herself in waltzing around looking at everything until she arrived at the main room of the annex which is the exact replica of Flyn's office in the Library.

When the librarians and the guardian get to their senses they all rushed to follow the girl.

"Excuse me." Flyn called out to the girl. "Did you said you're the Library?" He asked. He had known the library has its own mind and soul but he never expected to meet it personally.

"Yes." She replied as she looked at the different books that are all place on the shelves. "Well half of the half of the library." She said turning her attention to him. " I'm one of the spirits of the library. I'm the keeper of the books and doors."

"One of the spirits? There's more than one?" Eve asked who also can't believe she's meeting the library.

"Yes there's two of us. Me and my brother. Oh and I'm also the one who sent you your letters but me and my brother both decided on it."

"You look familiar" jacob stone said. "Who are you?"

"Really? This is the first time you saw me I'm sure but I could be wrong. Anyways, I dont remember my real proper name it has been along time since my name was uttered. I became the library shortly before the first librarian was chosen."

"I know you!" Flyn said excitedly. "I've read of you" he said then began pacing around muttering different books and references that might be connected to the girl.

Suddenly a cluttering of books was heard and they all looked at the source. There at the door of the room stood Jenkins with piles of books in front of him. "Nova" he uttered and the girl stared at him.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly "yes! That's my name, Nova!"

"Nova?" Jacob Stone repeated. "Nova! Nova the Seductress!" He exclaimed remembering where he had saw the girl.

"Seductress?!" The girl exclaimed horrified that she had been called a seductress. "I'm not a seductress! I'm a sorceress. I have never seduce anyone. Well except for one maybe but you could hardly called me a seductress!" She ranted on.

"Nova!" Flyn exclaimed. "Nova the sorceress. The seductress, daughter of Merlin. Keeper of the hearts." He ranted on many more titles before he concluded. "You're supposed to be dead"

"Yes that's it, I'm dreaming." Jenkins suddenly said seemingly a bit out of shock already. "I'm going back to bed." He announced and then he turned around and started walking leaving the books he was previously carrying.

"Jenkins?" Cassandra called worried about Jenkins. In fact all of them are worried about him. They have never seen him out of sorts and shocked. He has always been their kind of sarcastic but very helpful guide.

"Jenkins?" The girl now known as Nova repeated. The name familiar to her but ahe could not place it.

Jenkins stopped and froze when he heard her voice. He had hope that this was just a dream like it all the dreams he had about her but hearing her voice again calling his current name seems to prove to him that this is not merely a dream. That she was there with them. Slowly he turned around and looked at her. Head almost bowed down as if trying to hide from her. As if trying not to be recognised. Oh but she did recognised and the smile on her face dropped.

"Galahad." It wasn't a question. She was sure of who he is. Then she started pacing in panic. "No. No. No." She repeatedly said.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked.

"No!" She exclaimed her pacing became more frantic. "I got it all wrong again. This is not my dimension." Then suddenly a door appeared out of no where and it kept changing into different designs.

"Er...what is that?" Ezekiel Jones said pointing to the ever changing door.

"Well she did say keeper of doors" Flyn answered as he circled the door examining it.

"Nova-" Jenkins called but he didn't really know what to say. For so long he had thought that she is dead but now there she is in front of them alive and breathing.

"No no no" the girl said and then suddenly the door stopped changing. The door now is ocean blue with seashells decorations on its frame and she knocked on it.

After a few seconds the door opened and another girl with blue hair and golden eyes went out. "Darling girl. What is it again?" She asked.

"I'm still on the wrong the dimension" she said.

"No this is your dimension. I'm a siren darling I think I know how to navigate through dimensions."

"You're wrong. You have to be wrong! This is...AH!" Suddenly she was kneeling, bent over and clutching her side in pain. Jenkins immediately tried to help her but she quickly put as much distance as she can away from him. "Get away from me!" She screamed and then her door started flashing and changing again and she screamed more in pain and she moved away from everyone who tried to help her.

"Darling stop!" The girl with the blue hair said worried about her friend but she couldn't get near her as she put force shield around her. "You're going to kill yourself! Someone stop her please!"

The door then flashed and changed faster and the girl screamed more in pain until it all stop and she passed out on the floor, blood pooled around from her side.

"What just happened?" Jones asked confused same as everyone in the room./pre 


	2. Chapter 2: The Knight

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2: The knight

The librarians and Eve helped the blue haired girl take care of Nova after she passed out and and the guardian wrapped her wound before she and the blue haired girl joined everyone in the main room.

At first they are all quiet and just watching Jenkins who is watching the door where Nova is.

"Okay what did you do to her?" Jones said breaking the silence. Jenkins just looked at him with sharp eyes telling him to shut up and he did. To them Jenkins maybe sarcastic and a bit anti-social but never scary and right now he is. Something about the girl affected him too much and they can all see it.

"She called you Galahad. Why would she call you Galahad?" Cassandra asked.

"She called him Galahad?!" The blue haired girl said as shocked as Nova when she first learn of Jenkins identity. "You're Galahad?"

"And you're Arrian." Jenkins said.

"Well now I can see why she panicked like that." The girl he called Arrian said and she started doing unknown magic in front of her.

"Please don't panic too" Eve said.

"I'm not but she might be right and i might have been wrong about this dimension."

"She's been talking about wrong dimension earlier too. What is that about?" Jacob asked.

"First things first." Eve interjected. "Who are you and that girl?"

"She's a siren" Flyn said pointing to Arrian "He's a knight in the round table." He said pointing to Jenkins "and she's Merlin's daughter." He then pointed to the door where nova is. "Now please continue with the navigation. I've always wanted to see siren magic."

Then suddenly water began swirling in front of her like a water tornado. "He's right." She started as she continued her magic. "I am called Arrian and I'm a siren. Nova is a sorceress and daughter of Merlin and he is," she then pointed at Jenkins "if we're at the right dimension, is a knight in the round table. As for your question," she then turned to Stone. "As far as I've gathered, when Charlene and Judson closed the library, Nova's brother cast her out of the Library a little too late and she landed on a different dimension. Her being a door opener tried to make it on her own to her dimension but being out of practice she kept ending up on different dimensions until she called for my help and i brought her just an hour ago to your door." Just then swirling of her water stopped. "And i was right this the right one. You!" She exclaimed pointing at Jenkins "you have to be there when she wakes up" she said as she began dragging him towards the room where Nova is and just basically throwing him in the room.

"Is that a good idea?" Cassandra asked.

"Did you not see how she reacted to him?" Jacob commented.

"She was pretty scared of him" Ezekiel added.

"Nova reacted the way she did because of false hope she had had before. If she wakes up without him there she'd think it was a dream and react just the same the next time she sees him. Maybe worse."

"What exactly is their relationship?" The guardian asked.

"Well that's a long story. One i can't not tell but to make it short he was her guardian and protector until he died. Well allegedly. But given who bare the news at the time everyone easily believed it."

"I've read about her before. The daughter of Merlin." Flyn announced.

"Yeah and? Who is she?" Jones asked.

"Well that's basically it. She the daughter of Merlin and she's a sorceress. Her magic focuses more on opening doors to other dimensions hence the title door keeper." Flyn summarised.

"Yes that's right." Arrian added. "She was the one who saved us, sirens. We were hunted for our magic to navigate but we can't travel to other dimensions so she gave us that capability.

"And her connection to Jenkins?" Eve asked.

"Well Merlin was a busy man and often left his children to the care of others particularly the knights. As soon as she can walk she was left to them. At the age of 7 she can fight as good as most of the knights. At 14 she can compete against the most respected of them. At the same age suitors started to pile up at their door steps."

"At 14?!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Well darling, ancient times, ancient traditions." Arrian answered. "Once a female started to bleed it means she is eligible for marriage."

"I'm glad i wasn't born at that time." Cassandra whispered.

"Yes and most of her suitors were only after her powers and Merlin's name so they decided she needed a guardian who can intimidate her suitors and who better guard the daughter of the most respected and celebrated sorcerer other than the son of the most respected and celebrated knight."

"You mean to tell us he's Lancelot's son?" Jacob asked almost disbelieving Flyn. They never thought Jenkins was a knight and now they are being told that he is just not any other knight. "Sir Galahad titled as the greatest knight surpassing his father? The sir Galahad who have said to be the only one who found the holy grail? That Galahad?"

"Well there's only one Knight named Galahad at the round table."

"And he ended up being a caretaker of the library? Great for him." Jones said.

"Well this is her library." Arrian answered "but i am more curious as how you know this story." She said turning to Flyn. "All records of her were either hidden or destroyed along with paintings of her."

"Well...i read the history of the library"

"Did you said this is her library?" Eve asked.

"She like books. She loves Reading as much as she loves sword fighting. More often than not when the knights return from their quest they always brought her more books and eventually her collection got bigger that they built her her own library." Arrian answered.

"In addition her brother protects magical artefacts and likes to hide them in the library and so the library needed more and more space and it got more and more popular. People from around the world heard about it and many wanted it from themselves so in order protect its contents she opened a door to a vacuum dimension and her brother, the room keeper, transferred the whole library there. Hence the library is in different dimension. But they soon found out that they can't protect the library as big as it is and it just kept getting bigger so they needed the library to have its own mind to protect itself." Flyn continued.

"So the brother became the library's spirit." Eve added.

"Correct."

"Then why did she became a library's spirit too?" Cassandra asked.

"That i do not know." Flyn confessed "all the book said is that she died."

Then they all looked at Arrian who they guessed knows the continuation of this story. "I don't know either." Arrian answered. "When i came back to visit her all they told me is that she died. It took a hundred years before i found out that she became a library's spirit.

"Maybe we should asked him." Ezekiel said and pointed at Jenkins who just arrived and they all looked at him./pre 


End file.
